Described herein are methods of controlling gloss of an image through micro-patterning a radiation curable ink and/or overcoat by non-uniformly curing the ink and/or overcoat followed by flood curing the ink and/or overcoat.
The gloss control method herein provides several advantages, including permitting the gloss of the image to be controlled in a straightforward manner, and possibly without the need to use different compositions to achieve different gloss levels. Other advantages will be apparent from the description herein.
Many printing applications requiring variable gloss levels, such as photo publishing, are experiencing tremendous growth. As a result, the ability to control printed gloss levels is desirable. However, current printer products typically produce a generally narrow range of gloss, and the gloss level (matte, semi-gloss, gloss) is typically not adjustable by the customer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,364 to Schneider et al., disclosed is a method and apparatus for matching the gloss level of a printed image on a media substrate surface to the gloss level of an unprinted portion of the media substrate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,886 to Runkowske et al., disclosed is an on-line gloss/density meter to provide for gloss/density measurements of a marking particle image produced on a receiver member in an electrographic reproduction apparatus such that meaningful feedback for the reproduction apparatus can be obtained to control gloss/density of the reproduced image.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0004731 to Itagaki, disclosed is an image processing apparatus and a control method for controlling glossiness of an image.
In co-pending Application Ser. No. 12/171,815 (entitled “Method of Controlling Gloss With Curing Atmosphere Using Radiation Curable Ink or Overcoat Compositions,” Michelle N. Chrétien et al.), filed Jul. 11, 2008, described is a method of controlling gloss of an image through control of the atmosphere during curing of a radiation curable ink and/or overcoat. In co-pending Application Ser. No. 12/144,233 (entitled “Method of Controlling Gloss in UV Curable Overcoat Compositions,” Jennifer L. Belelie et. al.), filed Jun. 23, 2008, described is a method of controlling gloss of an image by adjusting the amount of curable wax in the composition and/or by adjusting the amount of overcoat composition to apply.